The Love Potion Incident
by pikinanouart
Summary: Juvia is so unlucky!  She spikes Grey's drink but someone else ends up drinking it... WARNING extreme cheesiness inside, Gazille x Levy of course :3


**Author's note:** Hi everybody! Here's my new Gazille x Levy story, I hope you'll like it. :3 Today, it's Juvia's turn to be tortured, the poor darling (=^.^=)- my blushing face but in reality, I'm LMAO hehehehe Okay enough with me, enjoy!

Of course, I do not own Fairy Tail. Or else, there would be more _mature_ content in it... :3 **Other warning:** containt a very good amount of cheesiness... prepare your nachos!

* * *

**The love potion**

When this incident happened, it was by a very quiet day. Even if the definition of 'quiet' was quite debatable when it came to Fairy Tail mages, the fact that Natsu and Erza were off on a mission meant there was 80% less chances that a fight would break and furnitures would be destroyed. Most guild members were hanging around, either having lunch, chatting or playing little society games, simply enjoying their free time.

However, it wasn't everybody who was having a good time. Hidden behind a pillar, a woman with curly blue hair was nervously watching the object of her affection: a certain young man with spiky black hair, a talent for ice magic and the unusual habit to undress at any moment. It wasn't a secret for anyone that Juvia liked the ice mage, ever since they met, the rain woman couldn't have a good day if she didn't have her daily dose of Grey-sama. Every time he smiled, she felt her throat tighten from the emotion. Every time he spoke, her heart raced so much, it melted. Every time he stripped, she could barely stay conscious. Ah, yes, it was an understatement to claim that Juvia liked Grey. She loved him.

But unfortunately, no matter how much she tried to win his heart, she always failed. She had tried so many things, from offering him bento boxes to learning voodoo magic, but all in vain. Maybe a more conventional woman would have given up at this point, however, Juvia was not really normal and even less ready to let go of her charming prince. Even if it took her one hundred years, she vowed to make him hers.

With renewed stamina and spirit, the blue haired woman nodded to herself with confidence. Today was the day Grey-sama would fall in love with her!

Turning her back to the crowd, she rummaged through her pocket and grabbed a small vial full of a strange golden liquid. Even if she did have some... unpleasant experiences with love potions, in the past, she was quite proud of her purchase. Unlike the previous one, she had taken time to search for a tried and tested genuine love potion which she got from a magical market named Wiz-Bay. The box was attractive, with lots of hearts and glitter, and it even came with an instruction booklet, a certificate of its origin ( France) and a cute key chain, there was no way it could be fake!

Juvia hugged her new hope with a little squeal, already planning how she would spent time with her future boyfriend. There would be dates. And dinners. Romantic walks on the beach! A love confession! A proposal! A wedding!

The water mage shook her head to clear her excited mind, now was not time to daydream, she had to give Grey-sama the potion. She looked around the guild hall and her gaze landed on the white haired waitress. It would be perfect.

* * *

Juvia approached the bar where Mirajane was filling mugs for the customers. With a polite smile, the rain woman greeted her:

" Good afternoon, Mirajane-san."

The barmaid gave her one of her trademark smile:

" Good afternoon, Juvia. Would you like something?"

" In fact, I would like to pay a drink to Grey-sama."

" Absolutely." Mirajane agreed, a knowing smile on her lips.

As the waitress filled a mug with beer and put it on her tray, Juvia was wondering how she could slip the potion in it without being noticed. She was about to use the good old ' hey, look over there' trick but heavens heard her prayers: Mirajane nodded at someone in the crowd and turned around to fill two other mugs of beer. Quick as a ninja, the rain woman poured the magical liquid in the mug and took an innocent look when Mirajane faced her again. The waitress picked up the tray and made her way to the various guildies, obvious of the scheme.

Juvia could barely hold her grin while the potion was being delivered. She took a seat at the bar where she could have a perfect view of her dear Grey-sama and waited, hands joined on her lap, back straight and heart racing. The ice mage was thanking the waitress for the drink and Juvia's heart was loudly beating a fast rhythm in her ears. She was mere seconds away from happiness!

As if time decided to slow down, or maybe she was having a case of low blood pressure, Grey's hand slowly took hold of the mug and lifted it with a snail pace towards his mouth. Juvia's eyes were glued to his lips that took an eternity to reach the mug, her fists on her flushed cheeks. After way too long, he finally drank the beer and the blue haired woman was almost in ecstasy. He drank half of his mug in one gulp and put it down on the table while Juvia held her breath, waiting for the fated moment.

And waited she did...

Frowning slightly, the rain woman started breathing again and looked at her watch. It had been more than a minute and nothing had happened yet, Grey-sama was just smiling at his friend, listening to his story. How long was it supposed to take?

Juvia wondered if she had missed something vital in her plan, she had followed the instructions to the letter. Okay, she had wanted to be sure it would work so she had tripled the dose but still, something should have happened at this point, right?

The poor woman was starting to believe she had been tricked again when a voice in the crowd loudly complained about someone stepping on their board game. She looked up and when she realised what it was all about, the color drained from her face.

* * *

They had been back from a mission this very morning. The black exceed and his partner were sitting at a table, quietly enjoying a real meal in a seemingly calm guild hall. They had just spent five days in a forest with almost nothing to eat but moss and mushrooms so it was useless to say they were savouring their roasted beef to the very last bite. The only other thing they would be enjoying more than the food was the beer that Mirajane just served them. Pantherlily thanked her politely while Gazille just gave her a sign with his hand, too busy chewing.

The iron dragonslayer emptied his mug in no time while the exceed gave him an update on their latest mission:

" The Master wants to see us before we leave. Apparently, there's another gang, linked to the one we took care of, that makes trouble in a nearby town."

His black haired partner snorted with his usual frown:

" They were such wimps, it's amazing they managed to get this far. They don't have guards in that town, or what?"

Pantherlily shrugged, amused by the comment. Gazille kept complaining how the Master was giving them stupid jobs that could be done by any newbie and the black cat listened to him while eating his vegetables. Even if his friend was complaining, he knew he was deep down grateful for most of the jobs he could do in Fairy Tail. He was even suspecting him to actually _like_ his guild but the iron dragonslayer would never admit it.

The black exceed was thinking how he was also quite fond of his new home when his partner went silent in the middle of a sentence. He looked up at the human and he was faced with the strangest vision: Gazille Redfox was sitting silently, his face neutral like if he wasn't all there, his cheeks flushed and intensively starring at something behind the exceed. Pantherlily turned around on his seat to see what was so captivating and among the crowd, he spotted a certain small blue haired woman who was chatting with the stellar spirit caller, both sitting on a table. Smiling knowingly, because he knew what that young lady meant for the piercing faced man, he turned back on his seat and said teasingly:

" You should go talk to her."

He was expecting his partner to deny everything, to grumble that he didn't give a damn about her and to tell him to get lost. However, what he was not expecting was to see the iron dragonslayer stand up without a word, to literally climb on the table, stomping their neighbours game of checkers in the process, and to walk straight to Levy in a few quick strides. Pantherlily, stunned, could only watch him with a mix of fear, astonishment and curiosity, seriously wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

Levy was sharing her thoughts on the latest novel she had read with Lucy when a tall black haired man approached her. She turned her head and was surprised to see who was standing in front of her:

" Gazille?" she asked with a smile. "What is it?"

He didn't say a word at first and the ancient script specialist tilted her head on the side, wondering what was going on. She was about to ask him again but the man suddenly dropped on one knee in front of her. She was quite surprised when he grabbed her left hand with an unexpected gentleness. However, it was nothing compared to her stunned state when he brought it to his mouth... and kissed it.

It was Lucy's unbelieving cry that silenced the whole guild hall. All heads turned toward the normally so rough and grumpy iron dragonslayer who was kneeling in front of a very wide eyed book lover who couldn't hold her own mouth closed. Her eyebrows were long gone into her hairline and she looked so much like a statue, Evergreen would be jealous. Her gaze was locked with the man's in front of her, his ruby eyes piercing her with such a seductive stare, it was... was...

Actually, she couldn't find a strong enough word to qualify that stare. She had never been looked at with such intensity before, her mind was completely blank. His warm breath was tickling the skin of her fingers and she almost didn't hear him when words started coming out of his mouth:

" _Si magnifique_..."

Levy hadn't started blushing yet, mainly because she had been so stunned that her blood had stopped circulating in her veins. But she did feel her cheeks warm up when his smooth voice spoke again in that language she didn't understand:

"_ Une beauté si incomparable... D'une perfection dont nul ne peut douter, sublime déesse, je ne peux que rêver trouver ton égal_."

Levy's heart was beating fast. Even thought she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, (he could be reciting a roasted chicken recipe for all she knew), she couldn't deny the fact that it sounded very romantic.

Her intuition was correct because, right at this moment, an object appeared in front of her, held by his hand. It was a beautiful rose made of iron with intricate details that only the metalic color was betraying from being real. There were horns on the stem but they were smoothed out. Obviously, he hadn't been talking about food.

She took the present while he made her stand up in a graceful movement, bringing her almost equal to his height since she was standing on a bench. Not letting go of the hand he still held near his mouth, he spoke again:

_" Nuits et jours, ton parfum hante mon âme. Je rêve de tes yeux, de ton sourire, de tes lèvres. Je te désire, autant ton corps que tout ton être; comme je souhaite que tu sois mienne."_

The whole guild hall was starring at the strange couple, their jaws hanging near the ground. Mirajane bent side way slightly until she was close enough to Pantherlily and asked him without leaving the duo from sight:

" He can't be drunk already, right?"

The black exceed watched the mug Gazille had used and shook his head, one beer was far from being enough to turn the iron dragonslayer's head upside down. And even if he would have been wasted, why would that make him speak in a foreign language?

Levy was beet red now, her breath coming in pants and her mouth dry. She had never thought of a man in a romantic way before, especially not Jet and Droy, but she couldn't help feeling a rush through her body when he brought her closer by sliding an arm around her waist, took hold of her chin with his other hand and smiled. And it wasn't the usual sadistic grin he used against his enemies, it was a _real_ smile, out of gentleness. Who knew the piercing faced man was even able to produce such a facial contortion?

He whispered something while slowly bringing his face closer to hers, his eyes half-closed. The blue haired woman gulped nervously, she wasn't able to make up her mind if she wanted or not to experience what was to come. A collective gasp came from all around them, with some exclamations and cries, when they were less than three inches from each other. Her eyes closed and she waited for the fated 'meeting'.

* * *

She didn't have to wait long before something happened. However, it was far from what she was expecting. She heard a loud crashing sound and opened her eyes, noticing that Gazille was no longer in front of her.

He had fallen side way and landed flat on his face. The way his arms were sprawled, he hadn't tried to halt his fall, and he was just lying there, with no movements or sounds.

Like if the fall was a signal, the guild hall exploded in a storm of noise, everyone asking someone else what the heck they just saw! While Mirajane was denying having anything to do with this and the Shadow Gear boys were cursing the iron dragonslayer for abusing Levy, Pantherlily came to the fallen man side and put a paw on his neck, checking for a pulse. Grey came at his side and asked if Gazille was still alive:

" Yes," confirmed the exceed, " he only seems to be unconscious. I'll bring him to the infirmary."

The ice mage offered his help while Pantherlily grew to his bigger size and together, they lifted the dragonslayer by the shoulders to bring him where the Master would see him. Levy watched them leave, still standing on the bench, speechless, while Lucy, Jet and Droy came at her side to check if she was alright.

Among the chaos, almost no one noticed the sobs of a certain water mage who was half sprawled against the bar, whining on how it should have been her while a cute little cloud was raining on her head. Lisanna, even if she didn't really understand her friend's misery, patted her on the shoulder in a comforting manner.

* * *

Later that day, two young women were sitting on the floor beside the infirmary door. The first one, Levy, was starring at the floor in front of her, sitting on her legs and hands on her lap. The other one, Lucy, sat with legs aligned in front of her and arms crossed over her chest:

" I still can't believe what happened. I thought nothing could surprise me anymore at Fairy Tail!"

The blue haired woman smiled absentmindedly but her mind was somewhere else. Her best friend kept speaking her mind:

" How can you be so calm about it, Levy-chan?"

" Huh? What do you mean?"

Lucy blushed:

" Don't you realize you almost got _kissed_? _By Gazille_?"

Levy bit her lower lip and dropped her gaze on her lap, where her fingers were playing with the metal rose she had received. She still wasn't sure how she felt about that.

" It's freaking me out," added the caller, "and it didn't even happened to me..."

Levy was about to say something, she wasn't sure what exactly, but the door opened to let the Master out. Both girls quickly got up and the book lover asked the old man about the dragonslayer's condition:

" He will be alright." he said with a reassuring grin. " It appears he was under the influence of a strong mind-controlling potion. Taken in too much quantity, it's poisonous for the body, which is why he fainted. But nothing to worry, now, he's cleaned and if he rests, he will be back on his feet in no time."

Sighing in relief, Levy thanked the Master. The old man left them and they started making their way to the guild, shortly after.

" At least, I'm glad it's nothing serious." said the bookworm, smiling. " I wonder who would do something like that to him?"

" It was weird for a revenge... Maybe a prank?"

" Perhaps."

Lucy dropped her gaze at her friend's hand, the metal flower was still there:

" Are you gonna keep it?" she asked her while pointing at it. Levy followed her gaze and blushed a little:

" Well, I guess I should throw it away... I mean, a normal Gazille would never give me flowers, right?"

But the young woman was more reluctant than she was pretending to be. Two voices were arguing in her head, one wanted to throw the flower away, since it shouldn't mean anything, but the second one wanted to keep it because it was the first time she had ever received a rose in a romantic way. Even if the way it happened nullified that fact.

Lucy gave her a side glance, she was looking a bit sad. The spirit caller decided to humor her friend a bit:

" How about you keep it? If Gazille ever annoys you again, in the future, you just use it as blackmail."

The script specialist blinked at her best friend, surprised by the suggestion. Slowly, she felt a smile creeping back on her face and she answered:

" I'll think about it."

* * *

The day after, the iron dragonslayer woke up with an unpleasant headache, no memories of the past event and growing annoyance at others mocking smiles. He and the black exceed left for another job as soon as they could to escape the strange looks everyone seemed to give him without ever mentioning what it was about. Levy didn't feel awkward when their eyes met on his way out but she smiled for herself. Even if it had been just for a fleeting moment, Gazille Redfox had been a romantic, at least once in his life.

And she had the proof of that, it was resting on her desk.

* * *

**End notes: **aww poor juvia :3 down here is the translation, not well written like if it would have been in the story but you know, just so you guys know what he was talking about :D

_Si magnifique_..." - so beautiful ( in an extraordinary way)

"_ Une beauté si incomparable... D'une perfection dont nul ne peut douter, sublime déesse, je ne peux que rêver trouver ton égal_." - a beauty one can't compare... a perfection that leaves no doubt, sublime goddess, I can only dream to find one that equals you.

_" Nuits et jours, ton parfum hante mon âme. Je rêve de tes yeux, de ton sourire, de tes lèvres. Je te désire, autant ton corps que tout ton être; comme je souhaite que tu sois mienne." _- nights and days, your parfume haunts/invades my soul. I dream of your eyes, your smile, your lips. I want you, your body as much as You (_ton être_ here means Levy as the person with her qualities other than physical); how I wish you were mine.


End file.
